Open All Night
by Ann Black
Summary: Song RH, que fala dos sentimentos de Rony por Hermione.


Nota da autora: Quando uma amiga minha me mostrou a letra dessa música eu pensei "Eu tenho que fazer uma song com ela!!". Essa música é linda e a letra então...(sou louca por Bon Jovi!) Mas, aí não dava para fazer nenhuma songfic d/g, continuação das minhas. Então, decidi fazer uma do meu segundo casal favorito, mesmo a historia não tendo muito a ver!! Me mandem e-mails, por favor. Eu sempre peço isso, na maioria das vezes à toa, mas atendam ao meu pedido, por favor!!  
  
***  
  
As flores exalavam um perfume doce, suave, criando um clima romântico junto a noite linda, de céu estrelado e uma lua ofuscante. Um cenário maravilhoso, o jardim de Hogwarts. Era ali que Rony Weasley se encontrava, absorto em pensamentos. Esperava ansiosamente por sua melhor e única amiga, Hermione Granger.  
  
Ela não tardou a chegar. Rony a viu, vindo em sua direção, seus cabelos castanhos e lisos, graças a um feitiço, dançavam no ritmo da brisa fresca. Tinha uma expressão pensativa. Rony daria sua vassoura, pelos pensamentos da garota. "Mas, não é preciso." ele pensou "Aposto que ela está pensando no Harry!". Sim, ela e Harry estavam namorando. Porém, ela o flagrou com Cho.  
  
I saw you coming from a mile away  
(Eu vi você vindo a milhas de distancia)  
Trying to hide behind that pretty face  
(tentando se esconder atrás daquele rosto bonito)  
Bet my last dollar baby you been bruised  
(Aposto meu último dólar amor você se machucou)  
Poor little heart all black 'n' blue  
(Pobre coração pequeno)  
Last thing you need's another pickup line  
(última coisa que você precisa é de é outra promessa)  
You must have heard them all a thousands times  
(Você já deve ter ouvido todas elas mil vezes)  
  
- Olá, Rony... - ela disse, os olhos já marejados, embora tentasse disfarçar.  
  
- Você conversou com o Harry? - perguntou, apreensivo. Doía nele ver Hermione sofrer. Doía profundamente. Uma dor aguda, que se prolongava a todo corpo, alcançando o coração.  
  
Ela sentou-se, ao lado dele, sem falar nada. Olhava o horizonte, sentindo rony a olhar. Rony sentia um calor, percorrendo todo o corpo, as mãos começaram a suar. Aquilo sempre acontecia. Era algo bom, inexplicável. Porém, ao mesmo tempo, doloroso.  
  
- Sim... nós terminamos... - a voz dela pausou, seguida de um suspiro - ele disse... ele disse que ama a Chang... - as lágrimas começaram a rolar, sem poderem ser impedidas por ela. Cada lágrima dela valia uma gota do sangue de Rony, que travava uma luta interna. Ajuda-la ou não? Ama-la ou não?  
  
- Sei como é... - Rony resolveu dizer, desviando o olhar da garota. Sem perceber, seus olhos também estavam marejados, ele enxugou com o manga na camisa.  
  
- Não... - soluçou alto. Continuou - eu não gosto dele. Eu acho que era atração...  
  
- Então... você gosta de outra pessoa? - se esforçou para perguntar. Não sabia o motivo pelo qual tinha feito aquilo. Talvez, a verdade doesse demais.  
  
- Sim, eu gosto de outro alguém...  
  
God only kows what you been trrough  
(Apenas Deus sabe pelo que você passou)  
Believe me I been broken too  
(Acredite em mim, eu já sofri também)  
It aches, it breaks, it takes your breath away  
(Isso dói, quebra, tira sua respiração)  
I've been around that block a time or two  
(Já passei por isso uma vez ou outra)  
  
- E eu conheço... - ele não conseguira dar entonação a frase. Sentia-se muito vazio para isso.  
  
- Claro você o conhece muito bem... - murmurou, num riso abafado. O olhou, depois de enxugar as lagrimas, com um lenço que trazia. - Você não tem idéia de quem seja?  
  
- Não... eu não tenho... - disse, firme, a olhando nos olhos. Olhando nos olhos castanhos. Naqueles olhos que o perseguiam até em sonhos.  
  
- Tem certeza? - ela insistiu, aproximando seu rosto do dele.  
  
- Tenho... - respondeu, ansiando pela resposta. Será que ele era a resposta? E se fosse, poderia namora-la? E sua amizade onde ficaria?  
  
Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you  
(Amor, eu não quero cair no amor com você)  
I try, try, try but I can't get around the truth  
(Eu tento, tento, tento mas não posso esconder a verdade)  
Please don't say my name, give this heart a break  
(Por favor, não diga meu nome, de um tempo a esse coração)  
I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late  
(Eu não quero cometer o mesmo erro, mas já é tarde)  
I'll leave on the light  
(Vou deixar essa luz acesa)  
These arms are open all night  
(Esses braços estão abertos toda noite)  
  
- Faz um tempão... faz um tempão que eu gosto... - ela estava tão perto dele, o encarando nos olhos, que rony sentiu-se corar. - Eu te amo, Rony! - murmurou, sem hesitar. Rony viu os vermelhos olhos de Hermione se fecharem, ela se aproximou lentamente. Com o coração acelerado, Rony fechou os olhos para sentir os doces lábios de Hermione contra os seus, depois dela roçar-lhes delicadamente.  
  
O beijo, primeiro deles, se intensificava. Rony o interrompeu, ofegante. Não. Ele não podia. Era sua amiga. Será que aquele amor valeria pela sua amizade?  
  
- Tenho aula de... Adivinhação! Tenho que ir! - o ruivo levantou-se rapidamente, a afastando. Mione, ainda zonza com o beijo, não o impediu. Que bom, não? Não, ele pensou, queria que ela pedisse que ele ficasse. Mas, ela não pediu.  
  
I got your taste in the back of my mouth  
(Tenho seu gosto dentro da minha boca)  
I want to reach in and pull it out  
(Eu quero alcançar e tira-lo)  
  
- Oi, Rony! - Gina exclamou, assim que Rony atravessou o quadro da mulher gorda. A garota conversava com uma outra garota, agora, de costas para Rony. Mas, Rony não precisava nem de bola de cristal, nem de uma varinha para adivinhar quem era. Aqueles cabelos, aquele perfume... era Hermione.  
  
- Oi, Gina... oi Mione!  
  
- Oi Rony! - disse, encarando-o.  
  
- Ai, gente! - disse Gina, batendo na testa - Esqueci um livro na biblioteca! Me esperam aqui, que eu já volto! Tenho uma surpresinha para os dois!  
  
E Gina saiu correndo, pelo quadro da mulher gorda. Rony sentou-se numa poltrona de frente a de Hermione. Os dois estavam muito constrangidos com a situação. Era impossível dizer qual estava mais corado.  
  
- Então - Mione começou - como foi a aula?  
  
- Boa. - disse, simplesmente. Depois, se amaldiçoou. Não conseguia nem manter uma conversa decente com ela. - Vai passar o natal aqui?  
  
- Ah, não, não. Esse ano, eu vou para casa. Meus pais fazem questão que eu vá.  
  
- É, né... - "Que droga! Ela vai ficar um tempo fora" pensou, sentindo um novo sentimento. A saudade. Um pouco cedo, sim, mas ainda sim, Rony não podia deixar de pensar que sentiria falta dela, das discussões deles... era poucos dias, sim. Mas, para ele, poderia ser uma eternidade.  
  
And I'd be lying if I didn't say  
(E estaria mentindo se não dissesse)  
When you're this close I'm afraid  
(Quando você está perto, eu tenho medo)  
Of the way I'll fell if I touch your hair  
(O modo que me sentirei quando tocar seu cabelo)  
The way I'll miss you when you're not there  
(A maneira que eu sentirei sua falta, quando você não estiver lá)  
  
Acabara que a surpresa de Gina era uma nota boa em poções. Pelo menos, ficara alguns minutos com Mione... esfregou os olhos, sonolento, tirando asneiras de sua mente. Puxou as cobertas para junto, se esquentando do frio, que assombrava as noites de Hogwarts. Deitou-se, ainda ouvindo a conversa animada no corredor. Depois de um longo suspiro, Rony se viu mergulhando em meio a pensamentos, em meio a sorrisos, em meio a olhares...  
  
Um olhar sonhador, inocente, atento... aqueles olhos castanhos analisavam os seus, descobria seus segredos... o deixava sem paredes, o deixava sem chão... tudo era um sonho com ela....  
  
And that I'll see you when I closed me eyes  
(E que vou ter ver quando fechar meus olhos)  
It's too late, i've crossed that line  
(É tarde demais, já cruzei a linha)  
It brakeas, it aches, it takes your breath away  
(Isso quebra, dói e tira sua respiração)  
I'll still be around come closing time  
(Eu ainda estarei perto por um tempo)  
  
- Bom dia! - ela exclamou, sentando-se na mesa da Grifinória. Era dia de jogo. O salão estava animado, Grifinória versus Sonserina. - Oi Rony! - cumprimentou o único que não havia a cumprimentado.  
  
- Hum... - respondeu, com um aceno. Estava de boca cheia.  
  
- Animado para o jogo? - por que ela insistia tanto? Queria ela vê-lo sofrer? Ou era só ingenuidade?  
  
- ham, ham... - murmurou, enfiando uma torrada na boca. Era o único jeito de não falar besteiras: não falar.  
  
- Escuta, Rony... - ele engoliu, em dois goles, um copo de suco - Rony - chamou, voz firme - Rony, me escuta!  
  
- O que foi Mione? - perguntou, se esforçando para encara-la nos olhos... mas, como ele amava aqueles olhos...  
  
- Sobre ontem, Rony... - começou, corada da raiz do cabelo até a ponta dos pés.  
  
- Hermione - ele interrompeu - Se não se importa, tenho que ir... o jogo....  
  
Rony levantou-se, passando por Hermione. Os castanhos cabelos dela estavam cheirosos, ainda molhados do banho. Quis ficar ali, sentir o perfume dela. Mas, não podia. Era sua amiga. Ele não sabia amar, pensava. Iria machuca- la. Não poderia cometer esse erro. Não com ela.  
  
- Rony, espera - ela levantou-se também, segurando o braço dele com firmeza - Eu só quero te dizer que... que tudo o que eu disse, ontem... tudo aquilo era verdade... e eu só namorei o Harry, porque queria te esquecer...  
  
Enquanto ela falava, aproximava seus lábios... estavam bem próximos quando calou-se...  
  
- Tenho... tenho q ir! Tchau, Mione! - disse. Não, ele não cometeria esse erro. Mas, estava difícil não cair em tentação.  
  
Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you  
(Amor, eu não quero cair no amor com você)  
I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth  
(Eu tento, tento, tento, mas não posso esconder a verdade)  
Please don't make me beg, give this heart a break  
(Por favor, não diga me nome, de um tempo a esse coração)  
I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late  
(Eu não quero cometer o mesmo erro, mas já é tarde)  
I'll leave on the light  
(Vou deixar essa luz acesa)  
These arms are open all night  
(Esses braços estão abertos toda noite)  
  
Tinham perdido o jogo. Rony estava arrasado. Final entre Sonserina e Corvinal. Eles tinham tudo para ganhar: os melhores artilheiros, o melhor apanhador, dois bons batedores e um goleiro... que não parava de olhar para a torcida da Grifinória, a procura de uma garota....  
  
"Sou um fiasco mesmo!" pensava, caminhando pelo jardim. Os cabelos desarrumados caiam pelo seu rosto sardento. Ele não via nada a sua frente. Nem uma flor, nem uma coruja, nem uma pessoa, Hermione...  
  
- Rony! - ele levantou a cabeça, os olhos arregalados, surpresos - Sinto muito pelo jogo... sei como vocês queriam ganhar a taça... nosso último ano aqui...  
  
Ela dizia tudo muito rápido, sem pestanejar. Os olhos dela, como nos sonhos dele, o analisavam, descobrindo-o. O fascinava, o inebriava. "Ah, quer saber?" ele pensava, encarando-a "Dane-se! Minha vida está uma porcaria... só ela pode me ajudar...". Com pensamentos do tipo, ele caminhou até Hermione, que tremia intensamente.  
  
- Mione, é verdade o que você disse... hoje de manha? - perguntou, sem graça, temendo a resposta, mas querendo-a mais que tudo.  
  
- É sim. - murmurou, acariciando o rosto dele com suas mãos quentes e suaves. Ele sentia um arrepio percorrer o corpo. Aquilo era o amor... - Eu te amo!  
  
It's 2 am, it's last call, baby  
(São duas da manha, e a última chamada, amor)  
The barkeep's gone, I walk you home now  
(o garçom foi embora, eu vou leva-la para casa)  
Save me, baby  
(Me salve, amor)  
  
Dois anos depois, todos os Weasley levantavam a taça, comemorando o casamento de Rony Weasley com Hermione Granger!  
  
Baby, I don't want to fall in love with you  
(Amor, eu não quero cair no amor com você)  
I try, try, try but I can only tell the truth  
(Eu tento, tento, tento, mas não posso esconder a verdade)  
Please don't make me beg, give this heart a break  
(Por favor, não diga me nome, de um tempo a esse coração)  
I don't want to make the same mistake but it's too late  
(Eu não quero cometer o mesmo erro, mas já é tarde)  
I'll leave on the light  
(Vou deixar essa luz acesa)  
These arms are open all night  
(Esses braços estão abertos toda noite) 


End file.
